Can I be your Knight?
by Siela Mist9x
Summary: Delic in search of changes in his boring life stumbles upon Hibiya and finds himself falling for the stuck up prince.  Delic/Hibiya
1. Chapter 1

Title: Can I be Your Knight  
>Author: Me ;)<br>Pairing(s): Delic/Hibiya  
>Rating: T<br>Warnings (for this chapter): Language  
>Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Durarara! T.T<p>

A/N: In Delic's POV.

* * *

><p>I was sick of the same old thing, smoke a cigarette, bring a girl home, drive around in my pink BMW, repeat. I'd even brought a few guys home just to change it up but that didn't really make much of a difference.<p>

I decided today, to drive around aimlessly just to see where it took me. I threw the cigarette stub out the window and reached in my pocket for another feeling nothing_. Shit, I left the rest of 'em on the table  
><em>I thought about turning around and ending this little expedition when I heard horse hooves. _Horse hooves?_ Sure enough when I turned around there was a beautiful white horse, three of them actually. But it wasn't the horses that were the strangest thing; it was the people on them, a man in armor on the left, and one in lush clothing on the right.

The one in the middle intrigued me the most, he wore a golden crown on his head along with a golden cape. I couldn't help but want to get closer to see him. So, looking for adventure, I drove up next to the horses, slowing down to their pace. I looked at the crowned one again and felt my breath hitch. He had crudely chopped black hair and the clearest pale skin just begging to be touched. I stopped breathing all together when he turned to look at me with golden eyes that I lost myself in.  
>I immediately stopped my car and he stopped his horse as well.<p>

"What do you want, peasant?" He asked of me rudely.  
>I smirked, "Peasant?"<br>He rolled his eyes, "Do you not know who I am?"  
>"Nah, you some kind of king?" I was being sarcastic of course.<br>"I'm flattered that a lowly peasant like you would think so high of me but I am indeed a prince" I raised an eyebrow in disbelief. There was no way this guy was serious.  
>"Okaaay, does your 'Highness' have a name?" I was looking for interesting and I definitely found it.<br>"Prince Hibiya, but a commoner like you can refer to me as your Highness." He was certainly snooty, then why couldn't I stop talking to him?  
>"Where ya headed to?"<br>"That's none of your business peasant"  
>"It's Delic, my name isn't peasant or commoner" I smirked.<br>"Your name isn't of interest to me" The man on his right, the one in luxurious clothing whispered something in his ear and then spoke to me.  
>"Sir, do you know where we are; we just so happened to be lost as we have never been in these parts before." The man asked.<p>

"Oh, the little prince is lost?" I smirked.  
>Hibiya glared at me, "I knew asking him would be fruitless, Cedric" So the robed man was named Cedric. "Let's go"<br>"Hold on" I put my hands up, "I was just kidding, you're near a town called Ikebukuro" I chuckled, "And just so you know people don't ride horses around here"  
>"Cedric, Thompson, do you know of this 'Ikebukuro'?"<br>'Thompson' spoke this time, "No sire, perhaps we should follow this Delic"  
>"Hey, when did I agree to this?" I put my hands up "I'll help, <em>but<em> I'll only show the prince the way, not you two" The mischievous glint showing in my eyes.  
>Hibiya looked uncertain, Thompson spoke "Go with him Sire, we shall find a way to ensure no harm comes to you, if we continue on this road there's an even higher chance of misfortune following you than with this man"<br>"Very well. Peasant, you will show me around your Ikebukuro and house me, you should be grateful of such an opportunity."

Cedric helped him down from his horse and he looked with nervousness at my car. He slowly opened the door and sat down fumbling with the seat belt. I laughed and he glared at me before finally getting it.  
>"You scared?" I teased.<br>"Of course not, just… don't go too fast!" Hibiya seemed embarrassed and annoyed at the same time.  
>I laughed and sped up. He gripped the armrest and began to yell at me.<br>"How dare you go against my direct orders? If I die, it's off with your head!"  
>"Off with your head?" I laughed. "It looks like you're scared, Highness"<br>"I'm not, just slow down!"  
>"Not until you say you're scared" It was obvious he was.<br>"Slow down!" He was a persistent one eh? I sped up even more resulting in a very shrill shriek coming from the prince. "Okay okay okay, I'm scared, are you happy? Now slow the _fuck _down!"  
>"Who knew the prince had such a dirty mouth?" I laughed slowing the car enough for him to cease his freaking out.<br>He took a deep breath, "How _dare_ you?" He seemed shaken up, I guess he wasn't used to people directly going against him. "If you ever do something like that again I'll-"  
>"You'll what?" I interrupted him, "Jump out the car?" He looked away and stared out the window, quieter than I'd seen him so far. <em>Crap,I hope he's not gonna start cryin' or some shit like that.<em>  
>Just when I was getting worried, that brat decided to talk, "Why? Why are you so persistent in defying me?"<br>I chuckled, "I'm not 'defying' you, I'm just not listening to your orders, we just met and you're already telling me what to do. I think it just bothers you that I'm treating you more like a friend than a prince"

As we pulled up to my apartment he cocked his head to the side, "Friend?" He had such a cute expression on his face, his golden eyes big and questioning; his soft pink lips poking out in confusion.  
>"Yeah, friend" I looked away from him, something about that face just made me feel awkward. Yes, I know, <em>me<em>, the one and only Delic, number one ladies man, feels awkward.

We got out of the car and while I unlocked the door Hibiya looked around, "Wow! All these peasants live in little houses in a big house?" He was obviously amazed with apartment complexes. "Delic, do you know all these people?" There was that cute face again.  
>"Thanks for actually calling me Delic" I smirked, "But, nah I don't know <em>everybody<em>." We walked in and I saw a girl lying on the couch.  
>"Oh, hey Jessica" I forgot about her, I wondered why she was still here, "Whatcha doin here?"<br>"My name's Yuki, and I felt bad leaving without locking the door so I was just going to stay until you got back"  
>"Peasant, why are you not acknowledging my presence?" I literally facepalmed right there.<br>"Um, Delic, you aren't with this _guy_, are you?" She seemed grossed out.  
>"No, don't worry. He's just a… friend, from out of town that needs a place to stay. Kay, since I'm here I guess you can go, but thanks for staying Jess"<br>"It's Yuki"  
>"Are you sure?" <em>I could have sworn it was Jessica. <em>  
>"Yeah, I'm sure" and with that she left.<p>

"Why was that poor excuse for a commoner in your house? Is she your girlfriend?"  
>"No I-"<br>"Is _Jessica_ your girlfriend?"  
>"No, I don't have a girlfriend, they're just um…friends" Well<em> this is awkward… Why the hell does he make me feel so damn awkward?<em>  
>"I think even lower of you now, <em>peasant<em>" Great_, I'm back to peasant._


	2. Chapter 2

Why the hell did I agree to this? Not only did that spoiled brat make me sleep on the couch, in _my_ house, while _he _slept in _my_ bed, but _now_ I'm cooking him breakfast which "must be served to him in bed at sharply 8:00". That bastard.  
>I don't quite understand why I'm even letting him order me around. While I arrange his plate I consider telling him to just get his lazy ass out of bed and eat at the table or couch like a normal person but I know it would be futile.<p>

I go to the room and notice that he's sitting with his arms folded an irritated look grazing his features. "Here's your breakfast, oh mighty lord Hibiya" The sarcasm evident.  
>"Do you realize that it's 8:0<em>2<em>. You're two minutes late, unacceptable" Is this guy for real?  
>"Fine then, if you don't want your food-" I started to turn around.<br>"No! Wait. I'll still eat it, but you should really learn to be on time"  
>"And you should learn to stop being so damn lazy!" a quick pain flashed across his face which was quickly hidden by an arrogant smirk.<br>"Why? I asked, and you answered. I requested, you did. Why should I do things myself when you're so willing to do it for me?" I would throw the plate at him but I wasn't going to waste the food that I worked so hard on. I gave him the plate and the moment I set it down he grabbed my arm.  
>"Answer me."<br>"No."  
>"You could pull away so why don't you?"<br>"Because that would start you on another stupid rant of your superiority and how I'm supposed to listen to you" He let go of me and looked down at his plate. God, I hate it when he starts looking all sad and pitiful, it makes me feel bad.  
>"Can I be alone for a little while?" I left without a word unsure of what to say.<p>

Nearly an hour later he came out of the room still wearing his caped outfit and crown. He spoke first, "How about we start over and introduce ourselves- since you don't seem to know what a great prince I am"  
>I shrugged and reached a hand out, "Delic"<br>To my surprise he took my hand and shook it, "Hibiya" he paused, "I'm sorry for ordering you around, not because I feel bad but because you were obviously untrained in proper etiquette and service" he quickly added that in but I could tell it was more genuine than any apology he'd probably given in his life.  
>"I'm sorry for being so defiant, since obviously you're untrained in taking care of yourself" We both smirked and as corny as it sounds it feels like we just became friends.<p>

"My first request while we're on good terms is that you let me borrow some clothes" Jeez, all he had to do was ask, it didn't have to be a 'request'  
>"yeah sure" I pointed out the closet and left so he could change. He came out a few minutes later and then I realized how <em>tiny<em> Hibiya was, the white shirt hung loosely off his shoulders exposing the creamy skin. The sleeves were much too long as the pink cuff was nearly down to his knees. And the pants, I'm pretty sure that belt didn't help much, thank god for the length of the shirt there.  
>"Um, I think it's too… big" He took a hesitant step forward and tripped over the pants, falling towards me. I caught him just in time. He quickly stood up a tint of red across his cheeks as he regained his composure, "I demand that you find me garments of my size at once" He looked like a child in the clothes, and the way he tried to order me around was even cuter. I couldn't help but smile a little.<br>"Put your other clothes back on, we'll buy some that fit you."  
>"Don't you mean tailor?" he cocked his head to the side.<br>"No, you'll see" It's going to be hilarious to take him to the mall, I can sense it already.

Donned in his princely outfit minus the cape and crown, after a brutal discussion about riding in the car and that it's okay for other cars to be near us and that lights tell you to stop, we made it to the mall.  
>"Why are there so many people?" Hibiya looked around from the top area.<br>"Because it's a mall and malls are usually crowded" I was amazed at the lack of things he knew, it was like he was from a different Era. "Come on, let's go in this store" I chuckled at his face; he was so amazed and surprised at everything.

After a long introduction filled with an overflow of questions, I let him pick the kinds of clothes that he liked just so I could see what he wanted. 'I hope he doesn't get the most expensive things here' I realized that he was a prince and that he might not understand that I don't have all the money in the world. I was about to mention it when he stepped almost shyly out of the changing room.  
>"Delic, how does it look?" He looked so, I hate to say it, cute. He was wearing a pair of jeans , tight ones at that, and a shirt that slipped just off his shoulder.<br>"You look great" I smiled. _Wait. What the hell? You look great? The hell was that?_  
>He smiled and disappeared back into the little room. We ended up buying a week's worth of clothes but then again, he needed it.<br>He decided to wear that first outfit again for the rest of the day. "Kay, let's go home"  
>He shook his head, "No. I want to see more of this mall place." 'That didn't really surprise me much' "Hey, Delic. Is that what people who go to the mall do to keep from getting lost?" He pointed to two teenagers linking arms, the girl leaning her head on the boys shoulder.<br>"Um, not r-" Hibiya grabbed my arm imitating them and leaned his head on my shoulder. "Hibiya?"  
>"I guess this is effective in such a crowded place" he murmured. I was absolutely dumbfounded, did he seriously think that was to keep from getting lost? I couldn't help but smile at his cute innocence. <em>Ah, what the hell, he's too cute to say no.<em>


End file.
